philippagregoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary "Rose" Tudor
Mary Tudor (/ˈtjuːdər/; March 1496 – June 25, 1533) was an English princess who was briefly Queen of France, the progenitor of a family that eventually claimed the English throne. She was the younger surviving daughter of King Henry VII of England and Elizabeth of York, and the third wife of Louis XII of France who was more than 30 years older than she. Following his death, she married Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk. The marriage was performed secretly in France during the reign of her brother Henry VIII and without his consent. This necessitated the intervention of Thomas Wolsey; Henry eventually pardoned the couple, but they were forced to pay a large fine. Mary's second marriage produced four children, and she was the maternal grandmother of Lady Jane Grey through her oldest daughter Frances. Grey was the de facto Queen of England for nine days in July 1553. Three Sisters, Three Queens Mary is only five years old at the beginning of the novel. Her elder sister Margaret disregards her as a "baby" but Katherine of Aragon takes time to play with her after her elder brother Arthur's death. Katherine forms a strong attachment to Mary and the two become remarkably close. She is betrothed to Charles of Castile from a young age and takes for granted the gifts of jewels and fine gowns. When Henry ascendeds the throne and marries Katherine of Aragon, Mary becomes the indulged and spoiled pet of the court much to her elder sister's annoyance. Throughthout the turbulent events of Margaret's life, Mary writes of her enthusiasm in learning Spanish and her condolences whenever misfortune falls upon Margaret. These correspondences confirm in Margaret's opinion that Mary is a sweet but ultimately foolish child. Mary starts to compliment Henry's closest companion, Charles Brandon, and her admiration for him becomes evident throughout her correspondences. Shortly before her wedding to Charles of Castille, Henry decided to marry Mary to the devious and elderly King of France Louis. Mary agrees so long as she has Henry's permission that she may chose her second husband should anything happen to Louis. Mary marries Louis in November 1514 and is immediately beloved by Louis and his heir Francis. Shortly after Louis dies of "exhaustion" and Charles Brandon, now Duke of Suffolk, is sent to bring Mary back to England. They marry before they return to England and Mary implores both Katherine and Margaret to intercede on her behalf to Henry. Historical Figure Mary Tudor was the second surviving daughter and the youngest surviving child of Elizabeth of York and Henry VII of England. She was most likely Borneo 1496 at Sheen Palace ( a favored residence of the Tudors). Her tutelage as a Royal princess began at the age of six when she was given her own household and began her lessons in languages and feminine pursuits. Elizabeth of York was unusual in that she wished her children, excluding Prince Arthur, be educated together and sometimes even by herself. This ensured a close bond between the siblings most notably between Henry and Mary. It also seemed that Mary's Heath was delicate during her childhood. At the age of Seven, Elizabeth of York died which sent Henry VII into seclusion And must have been difficult for the children of such a close family. In 1506, Mary was brought to the forefront of an entertainment held in honor of the visiting Phillip of Castille. Mary's dancing, playing of instruments and renowned beauty beguiled the visiting monarch. The following year a betrothal between Mary and his heir Charles of Castille was drawn up. From 1507 until 1513, Charles would give Mary many lavish gifts including the largest Ruby that had been found at the time. In 1509, Mary's father died and her brother succeeded him as Henry VIII. Henry indulged his favorite sibling and also revoked her betrothal to Charles in 1513 in favor of a French match. After negotiations, drawn out by Wolsey, Mary was formally married to the 52 year old French King Louis In November 1514. One of the maids if honor to the princess was a relatively minor lady named Anne Boleyn. Louis died three months later apparently due to exhaustion from the bed chamber. His successor, Francis, made enquirers as to who Mary should marry but these enquiries came to nothing. Gallery Princess Mary Tudor.jpg Mary Tudor and Charles Brandon original.jpg Mary "Rose" Tudor.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tudor Characters Category:House of Tudor Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:Historical figures Category:Duchesses Category:English characters Category:Catholic characters